1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a seat back and a head rest.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. WO 2008/026362 describes a vehicle seat having, for example, a seat back, a stay that is inserted into a support of the seat back, and a head rest that is attached to the seat back via the stay. The head rest includes a base member that is attached to the upper portion of the stay, a moving member that is connected to the base member so as to be able to move forward and backward, an urging member that urges the moving member forward with respect to the base member, a locking device that keeps the moving member in an initial position, and a release mechanism that unlocks (i.e., releases) the locking device. In the stay, an operating rod abuts against an end portion of a cable that extends from the seat back. Therefore, the locking device is unlocked by operating the operating rod, which is done by operating the cable. As a result, the urging member moves the moving member forward so that the head rest comes closer to the head of the user.
However, the cable (i.e., a member assembled into a seat back) and the operating rod (i.e., a member assembled into a head rest) abut against each other inside the stay which is not visible from the outside. Therefore, it is not easy to check to see if the cable and the operating rod are reliably abutted against one another (i.e., reliably connected together).